


Love Letters

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is a Good Friend, Awkward Crush, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Is Not A Good Friend, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Tico ships it, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Ben Solo is too nervous to talk to Rey so he does the next best thing and sends her secret love letters where he expresses his feelings for her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Valentine's Day but whatever. I don't celebrate Valentine's Day. I believe love should be celebrated every day. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta reading this fic!

Ben can hear Rey giggling far across the room in the library. She’s laughing at something her friend said—Rose, he thinks her name is. They’re snickering and speaking in hushed voice before breaking out into laughter. Ben tries not to stare but he can’t help glancing up from his notebook once in a while. His pen taps rhythmically at the table as he bends and twists his mind for something to scribble down.

He doesn’t know what it is that has gotten him so captivated with her. Rey is beautiful—probably the most enchanting woman he has ever laid his eyes on. She’s sweet too and kind to everyone. They’ve never spoken more than two sentences to each other but it was the best five seconds Ben has ever had with anyone.

Locking eyes with Rey’s friend, Rose, Ben instantly realizes he’s been ogling for too long. Rose taps Rey’s arm to say something to her friend and Ben shamefully looks down into the notebook again, too abashed to sneak a peek to check if Rey is staring at him. He feels warmth travel to his ears and he knows he’s blushing.

A chair is pulled out from the table he’s seated at and a person sits down beside him.

“When are you going to talk to her?” Armitage questions, raising his eyebrow knowing about Ben’s infatuation with Rey. Ben didn't need to tell Armitage about his feelings—his body language tells his friend everything he needs to know.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ben doesn’t look up from the notebook, still too embarrassed. What if Rey is looking his way?

“You know, it’s soon Valentine’s Day.” Armitage picks at his fingers nonchalantly and Ben’s stomach turns for what his friend has in mind. “You should send her something romantic like poetry and flowers. Girls love that stuff.”

Rey is an attractive female in their year. She’s painfully oblivious to how many admirers she has. Ben has eavesdropped in on countless conversations from various guys bragging about the things they’d do to her if given the opportunity. It angers him. Not only does he have competition but the guys lack respect and don’t see Rey as a person with feelings and needs.

Ben looks up at Armitage for the first time since he sat down. Even if he were to shower Rey with gifts, he wouldn’t even know where to start. He doesn’t know much about her interests and his lack of knowledge could become a problem. What would make her happy? What would make her show off that bright smile that he loves so much?

“I don’t know anything about poetry.” Ben shakes his head dismissive. “I wouldn’t even know what to write.”

“Do I have to do all the work for you?” Armitage huffs eyeing the notebook on the table. “Write how you feel about her.” Ben furrows his eyebrows. Thinking. He could do that. He could send her anonymous letters and watch her read them from afar. If she doesn’t like it then he can always stop and leave her alone, saving him the trouble and humiliation.

“I guess.”

Armitage pats Ben lightly on the arm. “That’s my boy! Look at you on your way to score a girl.”

Ben isn’t unpopular, in fact, he has loads of friends and acquaintances. He’s a social person and easy going to talk to. But when it comes to talking to girls in a way that’s not platonic, that’s where his social skills lack confidence. He gets all flustered and nervous, stuttering and struggling to form a coherent sentence, heart beating out of his chest and he doesn’t think straight. It’s embarrassing that a seventeen-year-old boy can’t even make girls swoon at his feet. At least, it is to him.

• • •

Ben slips a little note into Rey’s locker before the bell rings and class is over. He left a little earlier using the excuse of needing a restroom break. The bell rings and Ben scatters over to his own locker that’s right across the room. Punching the code, he opens it and peers inside like it’s the most interesting thing.

The hall is littered with students in no time. Ben tries to not stare but he looks for Rey in the crowd of teenagers. He rummages through his locker when Poe walks past him laughing with his football buddies about something funny. Ben could’ve sword he heard Rey’s name being mentioned.

And then she’s here.

Clutching a biology book to her chest, she smiles at her friend Rose who is walking beside her, a similar book in her grip. They stop at Rey’s locker and Ben hears her fingers fiddling with the lock.

Not looking. He’s not looking. Just finding the books he’s to use for his next class.

“Oh, what’s that?”

Rey bends down to pick up a small letter addressed to her that fell to the floor when she opened the locker. Her name is handwritten in cursive in red ink on the white front with a few red hearts drawn randomly on the paper. Examining the envelope, she opens the letter inquisitive.

Her cheeks heat up with a small blush as her eyes delicately scan the words. “Oh.”

_Your smile is brighter than the sun_   
_One look and I swear I had come undone_   
_Your eyes twinkle like the stars_   
_But is not near as beautiful as you are_   
_What I wouldn't give to hold you in my arms_   
_What I wouldn’t trade for you to be mine_

  
— Your Secret Admirer :)

“Looks like you have a secret admirer.” Rose grins beside her friend, leaning her back against the other lockers.

“This is so sweet. No one has ever done something like this for me before,” she gushes. “Who would want me? I’m nothing special.”

“Don’t talk down of yourself like that. You’re a babe and obviously, someone agrees with me.” A ruffling commotion makes Ben’s ear perk up.

“Hey, give it back! You’re crumbling it!”

“I need to show it to Finn.”

“No, you give it back. It’s mine!”

Ben grins as he watches Rey chase after Rose down the hall. She liked it.

• • •

Ben continues to leave little notes every day for the past two weeks. When he has the time, he writes her a little letter and attaches a flower.  
It had started to become harder to leave her little gifts. Rey checks her locker through every period and lunchbreak as often as she can. Sometimes she shows up earlier than Ben expects and he didn’t get to her locker in time.

He always watches her reaction from afar. The way her face lights up into the bright smile he loves so much, it makes the hours he spent studying poetry instead of doing homework, all worth it. The nights he stayed up a little longer to finish his letter even though it made paying attention in class harder with the lack of sleep. The lunch money he spent on buying her flowers although it meant he didn’t get to have any lunch that day.

It is all worth it.

Valentine’s Day is approaching faster than Ben can keep up. He wants to ask Rey out but he’s still too much of a coward to face her.  
Today it’s Friday. Valentine’s Day isn’t until Saturday but Ben’s not going to show up outside Rey’s house. He attaches a note and a red rose to her locker before he sprints over to his own.

_A pretty rose for a pretty girl._   
_Although, the rose’s beauty is no match to your beauty._   
_Happy Valentine’s Day._

  
— Your Secret Admirer :)

As expected, Rey is by her locker in no time. Reading the little note, she giggles before taking it off the locker and down into a small pocket in her schoolbag. She takes the rose and lifts it to her nose and savours the sweet scent. Roses. A typical cliché. But Rey is a hopeless romantic and she’s a sucker for clichés.

Rose has the biggest grin on her face when she approaches Rey.

“How I envy you,” she sighs, leaning her back against the lockers. “Your love will probably go down in history.”

Ben stills his movement in his locker to get a better listen into their conversation.

“I highly doubt that.” Rey lets her eyes linger on Ben, a small cheeky grin playing at the corner of her lips. “I may not go down in history but I will definitely go down on him… Whoever he will be.” She whispers the last part and smirks when Ben bumps his head into the locker, his spying skills a bit rustier than he thought. Rey already knows who her secret admirer is.

A person slams their body into the locker beside Rey, her body jolts in surprise. Poe leans his weight on one arm on the locker above Rey’s head and greedily looks down at her. A bit unnerved, she shrinks on her feet. What does he want?

“I see you like my gifts.” He arrogantly glances at his free hand and picks on his fingers.  
Rey bats her eyelashes befuddled. Poe doesn’t seem like the romantic type. She hasn’t missed the reputation he has of using girls and dumping them when he’s bored.

“What are you talking about?”

Rose speaks up for her friend evidently as perturbed as her. She moves to stand next to Rey who tries to hide her disappointment. Rey doesn’t mean to be rude but she could’ve sworn that Ben is her secret admirer—or at least _hoped_ he is.

Poe annoyedly rolls his eyes. He moves his body from the locker and stands in front of Rey, completely ignoring the dirty look Rose sends him. “My flowers, of course, and the letters.” Rey takes a step back when he inches closer and she bumps into the locker. “I picked out the ones that reminded me of you.”

“I—uh, thanks?” Rey eyes Ben across the hall who is busy talking and laughing with Armitage and Dopheld. Her eyes flicker back to Poe. “They were lovely.”

Poe tilts his head and places an arm above Rey’s head. Her face twists when Poe picks a lock of her hair and twirls it casually around his index finger.

“What do you say to you and I spend the day tomorrow together?” Rey turns her head away and the lock of hair falls from his finger. She isn’t sure if she wants to spend Valentine’s Day with Poe. Why isn’t Ben interfering?

“I—I don’t know…” Rey hesitates, unsure of how she can let him down. Is she even allowed to? If he truly left her all these little gifts then the least she can do is go on a date with him. Maybe he’s not as bad as she thinks and she judged him too quickly.

“C’mon Rey. Are you really going to reject me after I spend so much money buying you flowers?” He has a point she guesses.

“I guess we can go on one date…” Rey doesn’t look at Poe. Her focus is on the floor while she speaks. Poe beams.

“Perfect.” A finger is placed under Rey’s chin and tilts her head up. There are lips on hers before she can protest. It’s brief but not consensual and Poe pulls away with a cheeky grin. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Be ready around noon.”

Rey can still feel the ghost of his lips when he leaves. He kissed her. Just like that. Rey’s eyes find Ben’s that are already staring at her. He looks away with a hurt expression as if he just saw what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut has arrived! This chapter got a little longer than I meant to but I really like how it turned out.

Ben doesn’t know what he’s doing outside Rey’s house. Actually, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing in her neighbourhood. He lives in the other end of the city in an apartment building and not near as fancy as this rich quarter. He just wanted to see her and know how her _date_ went.

He feels stupid, no, _foolish_ , for not coming forward to Rey about his feelings. And because of his mistake, another guy took credit for his work. Ben hasn’t thought about anything else. He hasn’t been able to. The image of Poe kissing Rey is branded in his mind and made for a long night of restless sleep and salty tears.

Rey, on the other hand, isn’t having as much fun as promised. Poe blabbers on about football, himself and a little more about football. The drive to her home is agonizingly slow or it just feels that way because she wants this date to be over with. God, he talks a lot about himself.

Rey already has her hand on the door handle when Poe pulls up to her house. The door clicks open and she smoothly slips out.

“Thanks for the ride, Poe. I’ll… um… see you in school.” Rey cringes. She doesn’t want to lie and say she had a good time. It doesn’t feel right. Her heart drops when Poe gets out too. “Let me walk you to the door.” No, no, no. Please just go. He better not try to kiss her again.

Rey wracks her brain for an excuse to make him leave but nothing comes into her mind. Giving up, she heads for her house, stopping though when she spots Ben. Her heart rate picks up as she stares at him in wonder. Then an idea pops into her head.

“You lost, Solo?” Poe crosses his arms across his broad chest and stares mockingly at Ben who only shrinks under his stare. He shouldn’t have shown up. He should’ve stayed home in his bed. He opens his mouth to answer but is not able to say a single word. This is awkward.

“Actually, he’s here to see me. We uh—agreed to meet at my place when I got home.” Rey coughs awkwardly and walks the steps to her porch. She waves at Poe and tells him “bye” for the second before she ushers Ben inside.

“Thank God,” Rey breathes out in relief when the door is closed, leaning her back against the painted wood. She turns her attention on Ben who fidgets nervously with his hands while taking a look inside the house. Everything is so clean, neat and spacy. In comparison to the apartment his parents are renting it makes him feel embarrassed about his own home. 

“You really saved me there,” Rey says feeling sudden timid around her crush. “But why are you here? Did you want something?” Rey's mouth feels dry as the words leave her mouth. Her heart is hammering in her chest. Is it getting hot in here?

Ben feels his hands getting sweaty. He clenches and unclenches his clammy hand. Say something, you idiot.

“I—Yes.” He uses his tongue to add moisture to his dry lips. “I—I wanted to talk to you…”

“Oh.” Rey casts her glance shyly to the floor before looking back up at Ben again. “W—We um… We can go talk in my room.” Why is she stammering? This is so unlike her.

Rey heads for the staircase. She twists her head to talk to Ben behind her back. “My parents are out for the night. They won’t be home until it’s late.” She bites her bottom lip. She’s never been alone with him before—or alone with a boy in her room while her parents are out for that matter.

Ben feels his stomach drop by the thought of going to her room but he follows her silently anyway. It’s too late to back out now.

Rey takes a seat on her bed. She pats the empty place beside her, an invitation for Ben to join her. He obliges. Her bedroom is nothing like he imagined but on the other hand, he didn’t know what to expect either. The bed is nicely made with pink bedspread and a few stuffed animals that’s she’s not embarrassed about. A white table stands in the middle with various vases containing all the flowers he gave to her. On the wall hangs a noticeboard and every single one of his poems is neatly pinned to the cork.

“So um…” Rey breaks the silence between the two. She looks at him and bites her bottom lip. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Ben’s heart pounds in his chest. The way she so innocently bites her lip doesn’t help at all. Rey patiently waits for him to answer, painfully unaware of the effect she has on him.

“I—I wanted to say that…” Ben wracks his brain to form a coherent sentence. He’s at a complete loss for words.

“That you’re my secret admirer?” Ben looks Rey fully in the eyes by this. How did she…

“You knew?” Ben doesn’t know how to feel about this. What does this mean? Does she like him back? Rey continues to bite her lip and Ben has to hold back a groan. She really has no idea the effect she has on him.

“I’ve known for a while.” Rey breaks eye contact. Ben tries to calm himself down by breathing through his nose. His heart is thumping so fast he can hear it in his ears. “Why didn’t you stop me from going on a date with Poe?”

“I—I…”

“Ben?” Rey inches closer to Ben on the small bed. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately again. She’s looking at him, expectantly, doe eyes peering up at him.

“You make me nervous.” He blurts out the words without thinking. Rey’s eyes light up with surprise. _She_ makes _him_ nervous. A glimmer of hope flutters in her heart. Maybe he likes her as much as she likes him.

“Oh.” Rey settles on her knees. “Why?” She wants to hear him say it even if it’s going to take all night. Ben is squirming under her stare. He doesn’t know if he dares to admit his feelings out loud but maybe rejection is what he needs to move on. How can a girl like her be interested in a guy like him?

“I like you.” There. He said it. There’s no going back now. Ben doesn’t look at Rey, too afraid to look her in the eyes and face reality. What he doesn’t expect her to is to shuffle closer to him.

“You like me?” Ben finally looks at her, a mix of jitter and fluster in his dark eyes. “What is it that you like about me?” Rey starts leaning her weight on one hand and slowly crawls to him on the bed. Ben soon realizes she’s teasing him and the ego boost gives him enough courage to continue. If she was going to reject him, she would’ve already done it by now.

“You’re really beautiful.” He locks eyes with her while he speaks.

“What else?” she purrs biting her bottom lip. God, she needs to stop doing that.

“I love how kind you are to everyone.”

“Mmhm,” she hums.

“You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. Your smile is more radiant than the sun. I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you and I had—” Rey instantly climbs in Ben’s lap and straddles him. She kisses him to silence him midsentence. Taken back, Ben sits stunned as Rey firmly presses her lips against his. Coming to his senses, he altogether starts kissing her back. He must’ve died and gone to heaven because the girl of his dreams is kissing him.

Rey grabs a hold of Ben’s insecure hands that are resting down his side on the bed and places them on her hips, still not breaking the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Gently she breaks apart to look at him while still holding on to him.

“I want to do something for you,” Rey says shyly with warm cheeks. Ben is puzzled to what she means. The look on his face says it all. The confusing makes her cheeks heat up further. She thought she was being obvious enough. “I—I want to blow you.”

“Oh.” Ben’s ears turn bright red. Even though he’s dreamed of being with her for a long time, he’s respected her too much to think such filthy thoughts of her. But he can’t deny he got a little turned on by the image he got in his head of her pretty lips wrapped around him.

“You—You don’t have to…” Ben isn’t sure if he wants it. What if she’ll laugh? What if he’s not big enough?

“But I want to.” She gently pushes him down on the bed. Rey hovers over him with still her legs on each side of him. She dips her head down to peck his lips before continuing to kiss down his neck, chest and stopping at his abdomen. Shaking fingers reach for the waistband to tug down. A pair of warm hands on top of hers make her stop.

“You really don’t have to if you don’t want to do it.” Ben sits up. Rey shakes her head. Her cheeks are still tinted red and she feels more heat rush to her skin for what she’s about to say.

“I want to it’s just… I haven’t _done it_ before…”

“I haven’t _done it_ before either so I guess it’s a first for the both of us.”

“I guess.” Rey grins because of how they both avoid saying the word _blow job_ out loud. Ben smiles back to her and it calms her nerves to some point knowing he’s just as inexperienced as herself. He lies back down and lifts his hips to help her push down the waistband of his jeans. With fumbling fingers, she pulls his boxers down as well, his member being freed.

Rey stares at his size wondering how in the damn world this is going to work. “Oh.” Ben feels squeamish under her stare. Is it a bad oh? Maybe she expected something else.

“Everything okay?” he asks nervously. Does he even want to know?

“You’re just… _big_ ,” Rey says shying away from his eyes. Even though she doesn’t look at him, she can still feel a smug smile tug at his lips.

She awkwardly claps her fingers around the length. A thumb swipes over the slit and wipes away the precum. Rey bends down and takes the head in her mouth. She sucks it like a lollipop eyeing Ben’s reaction carefully. He bites his lip and she assumes, she must be doing something right.

Rey tries to take more into her mouth and hears Ben hiss. “No teeth.”

“Sorry,” Rey mumbles incoherently. She hollows her cheeks just like how her girlfriends advised her to do. It seems to do its work because Ben inhales a sharp breath. It’s a weird feeling how he fills up her whole mouth. She has to breathe through her nose to let air pass through to her lungs.

The tip of him hits the back of her throat and she gags. Rey believes this is what people call _deep throating_. It’s too much and Rey hasn’t even taken it all. She settles for what she can take and bops her head up and down. She uses her hand to pump what she can’t fit in her mouth. Ben tangles his hand in her loose hair. His hand fists a handful when the feeling gets too intense.

He moans lowly and Rey looks up at him through her eyelashes. Ben watches her intently.

“Fuck, _Rey_.”

Rey speeds up to make him come. Wet lewd sounds fill up the small bedroom. She sloppily continues her path as drool starts to leave the corners of her mouth. Ben’s breathing is ragged and he slowly loses his grip on her hair. He knows he’s close and he starts to panic. Should he come in her mouth? He doesn’t know how Rey will feel about that.

“Rey—” Ben starts moving and gently urges her to stop. Rey swats his hand away, waving him off. Ben throws his head against the wall, groaning. Warm fluids run down her throat and she gobbles it all up. His cock falls out of her mouth with a wet pop. Rey uses the back of her hand to wipe her lips.

“Was it okay?” Rey looks at Ben as he opens his eyes, panting. He nods his head with a tired smile. “Yes.” He tucks his now limp cock back into his pants as Rey climbs off his legs.

Coming to his senses, he places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him quizzically before she realizes he wants her to lie down so he can return the favour. Oh.

Lying down on her back he climbs on top of her. Before he can move further down, she locks her legs around his waist, keeping him in place. Now it’s his turn to give her a puzzled look.

“Ben. I want to do something else.” Ben uses his arms to support his weight, both of his hands on each side of her. He looks at her with curiosity, waiting for her to voice her thoughts.

“I want you to be my first.” He looks at her comically like it’s too good to be true. The girl of his dreams wants to sleep with him and take something so precious from her.

“I know you’ve probably done this before and I understand if—” Ben shakes his head. “I haven’t.”

“Oh.” Rey’s face light up with surprise and Ben can’t tell if it’s a good or bad thing. “I just assumed that you had since… You should hear how girls talk about you in school.”

“What do you mean?” He furrows his eyebrows not following along.

“They all want to sleep with you.”

“I don’t care about other girls. I only want you.”

Ben tries to remove himself from Rey to get himself in a sitting position but she only tightens her grip around his waist. “Where do you think you’re going?” she teases, biting her lips.

“Nowhere,” he smiles and leans down to kiss her. She gladly accepts and indulges herself in their sweet affair. Rey lets her hands tangle in Ben’s raven hair, feeling the soft unruly curls. She gently pries a hand beside her from the bed and places it on one of her breasts. She wants to feel him and she wants to feel his hands on her.

Ben feels himself slowly starting to harden again. He kneads the soft flesh that’s hidden under her lace bra. He wants more. Feeling daring, his hand travels under her shirt and up her smooth skin. When he reaches the bra, he pushes his hand under it and cubs a warm boob. Rey doesn’t seem to mind as he kneads it more thoroughly.

She feels a strange tickling in her stomach and assumes she must be getting aroused from his touch. Ben removes his hand to slowly hike her shirt up over her stomach. The air cools her warm skin but Rey doesn’t say anything.

Ben breaks the kiss to nip at her neck and collarbone while trailing hot wet kisses as he goes further down. He continues leaving kisses on her clothed chest and Rey giggles when he reaches the exposed skin.

“It tickles.”

He hikes the shirt further up and Rey lifts her arms to help him get it off. He discards the shirt somewhere on the floor and looks back at Rey. She looks so beautiful all flustered and waiting for him in her black lace bra and still wearing leggings. She’s still wearing leggings. He needs to do something about that.

Ben’s fingers grab the hem of her legs and easily removes the leggings, adding them to the shirt on the floor. His hand glides the material down her slim legs and he reasons that she must’ve shaven recently. Maybe even for her date this afternoon. It annoys him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Rey pouts at him and Ben looks back in her eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?” he muses smiling teasingly.

“I’m going to undress you.”

“Come and get me.”

Rey reaches for his shirt and throws it over his head, down to the growing pile of clothes. She stops her movement to stare at his chest. “Wow.” She had no idea Ben worked out. Her eyes trail over his small six-pack and end at the v-line that continues down his pants. Her hands rest on his chest and she feels his heart beating intact to her own. He’s just as nervous as she.

Ben’s hands clasp over her own and she looks up at him. “We can stop if you want?” Rey realizes she must’ve looked worried. She immediately shakes her head and gives him a small smile. “I want to do this,” she leans forward to capture his lips for a blissful moment “with you.”

He growls in response and pulls her back in to kiss her again. Rey gasps in surprise and Ben takes the opportunity to taste her, letting his tongue meet hers in a sloppy kiss. His hands are on her cheeks gently caressing her skin with his thumbs while hers are around his neck. His skin is so warm and she revels in the touch. Her hands start to wander down his arms feeling his abs. She continues her tour and goes back to his shoulders to wander down his chest and stomach aiming for one place in particular.

Ben takes the hint and gently pushes her down on her back still not breaking the kiss. She fumbles with his pants but manages to pull them down along with his boxers. The moment they reach his ankles, he kicks them off. Ben sneaks a hand past Rey’s back to unclips the bra and she arches her back to give him better access. When her breasts are finally exposed, he can’t help but stare. She’s so beautiful and too good to be true. She must be an angel.

Rey feels so _bare_ and the way he stares at her isn't helping. She’s never been this exposed to anyone before. As if reading her thoughts, he looks into her eyes. “You’re beautiful.” She breaks into a smile and he leans down to peck her lips.

Two large hands each grab a breast. “Is this okay?” He looks at her for consent to be sure and continues when she nods. He kneads and squeezes as he pleases, rolling the pink nipples between his fingers to harden them. They’re perfect. She’s perfect.

He lets go to trail his hands down her toned stomach. Reaching her underwear, he pushes it aside to gently add a finger. He smiles finding she’s already moist and wet, all ready for him. “Oh,” Rey jolts a bit startled. He gently pushes a finger inside and finds her sweet spot in no time. He circles it and she shudders.

“ _Oh, Ben_.” Ben nearly stops what he’s doing. Her moans are even better than he anticipated and the way she moans her name is heaven. She grabs his forearm and shakes her head. “No more foreplay. I want you now.”

Ben gulps visibly and nods, removing his finger. He pulls the underwear down and is welcomed by her sweet pussy. It’s glistening with her juice and the aroma hits his nose with full force. She’s ready for him.

Rey spreads her legs further to make more room while Ben lines himself up. His tip brushes her entrance and he shudders. A panicked thought crosses his mind and he opens his mouth to speak.

“Rey—I don’t have a condom…” He moves to withdraw from her body but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Rey smiles sweetly to him without any hint of distress.

“Don’t worry. I’m on the pill.”

Ben nods shyly. He awkwardly pumps himself a few times to make himself ready. God, he’s so nervous. Rey hides it well but he can tell she’s nervous too.

“Are you ready?” Rey nods slowly. “Yeah.”

And then he pushes in, slowly but painfully on Rey’s behalf. She whimpers and weeps in agony but she doesn’t tell him to stop. Ben already wants to pull out. She’s tight around him and it _feels good_ but he can’t enjoy himself if she’s not enjoying it as well.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Rey shakes her head for no. “Don’t stop, please.”

Ben waits patiently for Rey to adjust to his size. He lowers his body down on hers and nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck. She lets her fingers comb through his dark hair, sighing slowly. Aside from the pain, she feels so _full_ of him and _content_. Ben is such a sweet boy and a true gentleman in bed. He sets aside his owns needs to make sure she’s okay. Rey’s heart beams at that thought.

“Ben?” She stops combing through the traces she’s left in his hair.

“Yeah?” He props himself back on his forearms again to look at her.

“You can move now.”

“Oh.” _Oh_.

Ben adjusts himself on his knees before he starts a slow pace. He pulls all the way out before pushing back in again. Rey gasps at how big he is. How he fills her up entirely. It’s a weird feeling. Rey never knew what to expect in sex but she never thought it would be like this.

He’s rocking her body sweetly and her breasts bounce softly on her chest. Ben can’t help but look. Rey is already a temptation in herself but the way her breasts respond to his thrusts only makes him further aroused. He cups one in his big hand and squeezes. _Fuck yes_.

Rey is gripping his shoulders tightly. She moans and whimpers loudly underneath him. Ben grins proudly to himself knowing he’s the one that’s making her feel so good. He never picked her for a screamer but he doesn’t complain either. He groans and shudders in response.

“ _Oh, Ben!_ ”

Ben picks up the pace and pounds more relentlessly into Rey. Her head rocks back and forth on the bed, tangling her loose hair. She knows it’s going to be a nightmare to untangle after but at the moment she doesn’t care. They’re both caught up in each other, having their own little screaming match as if it’s a competition to be the loudest. Ben endlessly thanks God that Rey's parents aren’t home. None of them would be able to _keep it down_.

Ben captures Rey’s lips in a messy kiss. It’s hard to keep the pace going while not breaking apart their lips but he still manages to lick his way in. She hugs him tighter to her body and she hums against his lips. How did she get so lucky? A few weeks ago, she used to fawn over him in secret and now she’s got him in her bed, doing way more than just kissing.

Ben trembles above Rey. His muscles are starting to give in and he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand. He’s close. _So close_. He breaks the kiss for air and pants against her mouth.

“I’m close,” he admits to her. Rey gently grabs Ben’s face. “Come for me.” She clenches around him and that seems to do the trick for him. Ben thrusts one last time into Rey and moans as he comes inside her. Exhausted, he collapses on top of her. She kisses his cheek and tastes the salt from his sweat.

Ben pulls out of Rey and she winces. She’s sore and it hurts. She whimpers softly beside him, making Ben look at her and he instantly realizes that she didn’t finish.

“You didn’t come?” He looks guilty at her and she gives him a tired smile. “It’s okay. Not all girls get an orgasm the first time.”

Ben moves to go down in between her legs and she widens her eyes. He’s not going to… after he just came inside her? Rey furrows her eyebrows, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. He’s too precious for this world.

“Ben, it’s fine. I’m too tired to do more anyway. Can we please just cuddle?”

He nods sheepishly and lies down beside her. Ben effortlessly picks Rey up in his arms and she cuddles into his chest, her back to his front. Rey looks out the window to see the world has already faded away. How quickly time has passed while they were enjoying each other. She hasn’t even had dinner yet but neither has Ben. He must be hungry.

Rey turns to lie on her stomach to face Ben. His arms are still around her small frame as she rests her hands on his chest. “Are you hungry? We can order something.”

He smiles. “Starving. What do you want?” He asks as he reaches for his phone with much trouble. He can _just_ reach his pants from his position on the bed and pulls his phone out of a pocket.

“Pizza.” Rey grins.

“Pizza it is.”

Rey watches as Ben types away on his phone. She quickly tells him what topping she would like and he nods along, listening. She bites her bottom lip while looking at him. The reality of the situation suddenly hits her. What happens now? What are they? Ben confessed his feelings for her and they had sex.

It occurs to Rey she never told Ben how she feels about him even though action speaks louder than words. And she never thanked him properly for all the love letters and the abundance of flowers he showered her in.

“Ben?” Ben looks at Rey and she swears she feels her heart skip a beat. She wants to kiss him again but she’s too nervous to make a move which is ridiculous considering what they just did.

“I—I never got to thank you for the poetry and the flowers. It was all so beautiful.” Rey looks back and forth between his eyes and his lips not knowing what to focus on. She _really_ wants to kiss him.

Cute dimples form on Ben’s cheeks as he grins at her. “You liked it?”

She eyes the flowers on the white table and he follows her stare. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you knew how to write poetry.”

“I learned for you.”

Rey stares at Ben while she lets his words sink in. She beams. That’s the sweetest thing someone has ever done for her and it gives her enough courage to ask her next question.

“Does this mean I’m your girlfriend?”

“I— _yes_. If you want to?” Ben is taken back by her question. He feels heat rush to his skin as his ears go red. Isn’t he supposed to be the one to ask her?

Rey smiles goofy and nods her head eagerly. She’d love that. She’d love that a lot. “Yes!” She squeals and crawls on top of him to hug him. Her arms go around his neck as he hugs her back.

“Oh and Ben?” She whispers in his ear. He hums in response waiting for her to continue. “I like you too.” Rey doesn’t see it but Ben has the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
